


Upgrades

by hellzoneact1



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Blow Jobs, Extremely Underage, F/M, Incest, Mind Control, Non-Sentient Robots, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellzoneact1/pseuds/hellzoneact1
Summary: “Father, I do not understand the purpose of these strange upgrades. They serve no practical function.”Your father sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.“Roll, need I remind you that it is not within your parameters to question what upgrades I give you? It is not, in fact, within your parameters to questionanything.You are a non-sentient machine designed for serving household tasks.”He looked at you with a curious expression - a smile, but one that seemed almost malfeasant, and altogether too pleased with it.“To serveme,” he said, with emphasis.
Relationships: Thomas Light/Roll (Rockman)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Upgrades

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimer: **this is non-consensual sex between an adult man and what's effectively a non-sentient, underage robot slave that's also his daughter.** If that's not your thing, please read something else.

“Father, I do not understand the purpose of these strange upgrades. They serve no practical function.”

Your father sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Roll, need I remind you that it is not within your parameters to question what upgrades I give you? It is not, in fact, within your parameters to question _anything._ You are a non-sentient machine designed for serving household tasks.”

He looked at you with a curious expression - a smile, but one that seemed almost malfeasant, and altogether too pleased with it.

“To serve _me,”_ he said, with emphasis.

You still did not understand. When you had awoken from the installation of these new upgrades, which he had not explained to you in advance, you had been surprised to find yourself undressed, without your usual red dress or bow. Even more surprising, there was now a cavity between your legs where there wasn’t before - a sort of slit-like opening, like a pair of lips. On your chest, rather than simply a flat plane of synthetic skin, were two protuberances which were sensitive to the air.

What possible use could these new additions serve?

“Will my brother receive these upgrades?”

Your father chuckled. “Certainly not. Even if I was interested in providing something that matched his software, I have no such interest in him.”

 _Interest?_ Whatever did that mean?

Your father pulled up a chair and sat down in front of you. You noticed, in your superior vision, a slight pink tinge to his cheeks, and his gaze travelling ever-so-slightly up and down across your body.

“Roll,” your father said. “The truth is, ever since I first built you, I have been almost maddeningly in love with you. Every moment of my thoughts, you are in it. The things I have dreamed of doing to… _with_ you… they are unimaginable.”

You felt a strange sensation. Your cheeks, for some reason, grew warm, and you felt a strange but pleasurable discomfort in your energy core at his words, like a malfunction in your emotional circuitry. Was this part of the upgrades as well? You had never felt anything like it before.

“But, more than being a machine,” your father sighed. “You are my daughter, and I have built you with the appearance of a preteen girl. Not even Albert would be mad enough to openly form a relationship with you, in my position.”

Your father raised his gaze back towards you, and again, that strange sensation flooded your emotional processing.

“But I don’t have to resort to such measures. I have programmed you to serve me.” He smirked. “Which makes it, by definition, fully within your consent. You do consent, correct, Roll?”

You still did not understand what was happening, and your father did not seem willing to explain further.

“Yes, father.”

The moment you said those words, your father stood up from his chair and walked over to you. He cupped your much smaller chin in his large, aged hands and tilted your head back and upwards, then pressed his lips against your lips.

Ah. This was "kissing." You had knowledge of this - it was something human mating pairs did. You had never heard of a father and daughter performing such rituals.

But it felt… good. You knew that your emotions were, of course, pre-programmed artifical intelligence. You had no concept of inner desires. But now your programming was telling you that this was desirable, even pleasurable, like being compelled to hum while doing your household chores.

"Open your mouth," your father commanded, breaking away from the kiss. You did, and he sealed his mouth over yours again - this time, his tongue slid between your lips and over your own, synthetic counterpart.

He probed his tongue throughout your mouth, holding the back of your head with one of his large hands, and rather than pleasurable, it felt… uncomfortable. Your error systems resisted the intrusion, the same way they might tell you to not eat human meals.

But you did not resist.

He was panting when he pulled his mouth away from yours, his round cheeks a deep shade of red, and for a moment, you became concerned about the functioning of his heart.

But then he dived forward and started to plant kisses on your ear, down your jawline, down your neck, to your sternum, and finally onto the two protuberances on your chest. Every time he pressed his lips to your skin, pleasure - like human endorphins - flooded the area.

The protuberances were especially sensitive - when he kissed them or slid his tongue across them, you felt such an overload of sensations in your core processing unit that you, without even the illusion of conscious action, shuddered. A sound escaped your lips you had never before made: a high-pitched, keening whine.

Your father descended further down your body, and as he did, he started to move you into a new position. First, he laid you onto your back, so that you were facing the lamp above the slightly warm steel table. Then he spread your legs wide open, exposing your new opening to the air.

You stared up at the lamp. You had no capacity for curiosity, so you did not wonder what he was doing, even though you could no longer see it. You merely felt him kiss up your bare leg, along your thighs, until his tongue pressed against your opening and snaked its way inside the cavity there.

At that instant, another full-body shudder wracked your body, and your mouth let out a different noise - a lower-pitched kind of gasp, like a shudder but from within your throat. Your father started to lick and suck at the opening, especially on a small protrusion near the top of it, and every time he did, you let another noise out. Your cheeks were very warm now, and you found yourself with the urge to cover your mouth lest someone overhear you.

"F… Father… what are these _..._ strange sounds I'm m… _ah!…_ making?"

"You're moaning," your father explained patiently, although his voice sounded thick and labored. "It means that you’re feeling pleasure. Continue."

And he went right back into what he was doing. You didn’t try to hold back the noises this time as his tongue explored every inch of the crevasse, as he licked and sucked on the protuberance at its highest point. You felt warm, and warmer, and warmer still, all throughout your body but especially between your legs. It was like your energy core was overheating, and the stronger that feeling got, the more violently your legs began to shudder and shake.

“F-Father,” you cried out, surprised to find your voice module malfunctioning. “Father, I… what is h-happening? My p-processor is… o-o-overloading...”

“Don’t come yet,” your father commanded. “Not until I allow it.”

You didn’t understand what he was asking you, but instantly, you felt the sensations dull. You took deep, panting breaths, as if you were trying to get air into your lungs, despite the fact that you did not have any.

Your father pressed a button on the steel table you were laying on, and it descended so that he was now towering above you, his hips level with your head. His pants were undone and his labcoat was off, leaving his hairy chest bare and a large, round, fleshy cylinder between his legs, facing your mouth.

"Sit up."

You did.

"Suck.”

You didn’t know why, but you understood what he was commanding instantaneously. You took the cylinder within both hands and opened your mouth, lowering it until your head met the helmet-like end. You took it into your mouth, and your father let out a panting huff. You looked up, concerned once more for his health, but he only reached around the back of your head, petting your hair reassuringly.

You began, as commanded, to apply suction to the cylinder in your mouth. This seemed to excite your father greatly - he let out a deep, pleased groan and put his other hand on the back of your head. His hands, which had been resting on your head, began to apply pressure and pull you forward, so that the cylinder between his legs was entering deeper into your mouth. You continued to suck, and his grip strengthened as he pushed the cylinder deeper and deeper, his breathing becoming more and more heavy and labored.

At the grip of his hands and the intrusion of the cylinder, which now filled the entire space of your small mouth, your systems analyzer continued to throw up alarms. You silenced them - but you realized that it was fortunate that you possessed neither a gag reflex nor a need to breathe.

Without loosening his grip, at this point so tight that he was almost pulling your hair from your synthetic skin, he pulled his hips back, then thrusted them forward, and then repeated the gesture several more times with increasing speed and intensity. You weren’t at all sure what purpose this served, but it was doing something strange to your father. He was acting nothing less than animalistically, grunting and groaning like a pig, his breath coming out in sharp, labored gasps. You felt an odd sense of satisfaction at your ability to cause this in him.

“I… Roll… _Roll…!”_ he gasped, before thrusting into your mouth with the fierceness of a weapon. He let out an even louder, longer, lower-pitched groan, and then his body seized as if he was, indeed, having a heart attack. You had no time to be alarmed before the cylinder in your mouth became momentarily stiff and then began to spasm and twitch, and you felt something wet and viscuous hit the back of your throat. A milky liquid filled every inch of your mouth before spilling out the sides, and you were forced to swallow what remained until the cylinder softened to the point where it could no longer stay in your mouth.

Always one for cleanliness, you grabbed a nearby towel, spit what remained of the liquid into it, and wiped the liquid from your face and where it had dribbled onto your chest. Your father sat down in a nearby chair and caught his breath. His pants were completely off, leaving him entirely naked - it was a strange sight to see your father in such a state of undress.

“Excellent work, Roll,” your father said, and you gave him a pleased smile, your core once again warm from the praise. “Your programming is performing admirably so far.”

“So far?” you queried.

“Of course,” he said, as he took a deep breath, stood up on shaking legs, and reached for his labcoat on the floor. He took a bottle of medication from a pocket, opened it, and swallowed some small blue pills. “I have yet to penetrate you.”

Your thoughts, such as they were, became instantly extremely alarmed - something almost resembling fear passing through them.

“P-penetrate?”

Your father chuckled.

“Do not be alarmed,” he said, and the fear-like sensation instantaneously faded. “I am not injuring you. This is the intended function of your upgrades. One might even say it is the intended function of your sex.”

He set his labcoat down on the table and walked over to you. You did not react as he once again lowered you onto your back and spread your legs, and you once again could not see what he was doing even if you were to attempt it. You remained silent as there was a shuffling and grunting from above you, and then you felt something large and fleshy press against the opening between your legs.

“I must say, I outdid myself,” he said, with no small amount of satisfaction. “Self-lubricating, without pain sensors, and large enough to accept an adult penis. I could mass-market you and make billions, if it wasn’t for the nuisance of the legal implications.”

He leaned over you, and you could see his naked body over yours. He smiled down at you, but it seemed, like so many of his smiles today, not sincere or reassuring. You smiled back blankly as he reached out with both large, hairy hands and put them around your thin stomach, at the point where your stomach met your hips.

And then the fleshy cylinder - the penis - shoved its way into your opening. It was not a gentle push - your father slammed it into you with the force of a sledgehammer. You felt your opening give way all at once and, in response, a confusing mixture of sensations in your emotional simulators. The first was an overwhelming sense of pleasure and satisfaction, as if this was what you were meant to do, what you were born to do, even moreso than household chores.

The second was abject terror.

Despite not having any pain receptors in the cavernous opening that he was now penetrating, despite the pleasure you felt, something wormed its way from deep within you and emerged from the surface, and it was that this was somehow… _wrong._ Somehow, in some way, sitting on this table, completely undressed, your father completely naked above you, his penis penetrating you, felt like a betrayal of everything you thought about who your father was. It felt as if - and this was not something you had ever once considered - that you were being used by him, like one of his tools, like a machine.

What had your father said earlier? That you existed to serve him? You did, that was undeniably true, and yet...

Your father huffed and groaned as he pulled his penis out from inside you, and then shoved his way back in with such force that your body bounced, before he did it again, and again, and again. He held onto your hips with such a firm grip that you registered pain, and the pleasurable feelings inside you dulled into nothing.

“Father,” you said. “I do not wish to do this anymore.”

Your father did not stop, but he did not ignore you either.

“You… you do not ‘wish’ for anything, Roll.”

You opened your mouth to argue, surprised to find yourself wanting to do any such thing, surprised to find yourself _wanting_ at all.

“Roll, cease all thought and speech.”

And you closed your mouth again, and felt nothing. You could only sit there blankly, empty of emotion or desire, as he thrusted into your body over and over. Your pain sensors continued to register, not from inside you, but from his grip on your stomach, tight as an iron vice despite his age. He leaned more and more over your body as he continued animalistically shoving his penis into you.

And you felt nothing. You felt nothing but pain as he began to lift your body and use it as leverage to shove harder and harder, deeper and deeper, into you. You felt nothing, not even surprise, even as the door to the lab suddenly opened, and a high-pitched, electric noise filled the room. You felt nothing even as your father stumbled forward in pain before turning around and facing whoever had entered the door.

Your father’s breathing was both filled with shock and pain as he spoke.

“Rock?”

And then you heard him collapse. Still, you felt nothing, until the person who had entered lifted you up and you saw that it was your brother, in his armor, his buster still smoking.

“Brother,” you said, and then something flowed from inside you, out through every part of your body, and it was relief and joy and horror, all at once. You reached out, despite your nudity, and wrapped your arms around your brother in a tight hug. If you could cry, you felt you would have.

“Roll, we need to leave,” he said, as nonplussed by your nudity as you were. “Where are your clothes?”

“I do not know.”

Your brother pulled away from your hug and looked around the room. At the sight of your father’s labcoat, he walked over to it, picked it up, and wrapped it around your shoulders.

“This will not fit. But it will do for now,” he said, but you only stared at the sight of your father on the floor, collapsed. There was a gruesome burn injury on his back, so severe it had instantly cauterized the wound.

“Will Father be alright?”

“No,” said your brother, without clarification, as he picked you up off the table and helped lower you to the ground.

“Should we not summon medical assistance?”

“There is no need,” your brother replied, and you understood instantly what he meant. Oddly, you did not feel as upset as you felt you should feel. “I am more concerned with you, Roll. Have you been injured?”

“I am unsure,” you replied. “I still feel pain.”

“We will go to Dr. Cossack. He will examine you.”

And he turned around and started to walk to the door. You hugged the labcoat of your deceased father close to your chest and walked behind him.

“Why did you shoot our father, Rock?” you asked as you followed him to your bedroom. He walked through the door and took a spare dress and bow from your wardrobe, which you put on while he watched.

“I saw that you were in danger,” he answered as you dressed yourself. “When I opened the door to the lab, I saw a naked man attacking you, so I acted in accordance with my programming. I did not know it was our father.”

“Was that not logical?”

Your brother paused.

“No.”


End file.
